The Adventures of Gohan and Kinoko: Book 1
by Never Dying Sun
Summary: What if Vegeta had a daughter who was about Gohan's age? What if she ended up becoming friends with (and eventually falling for) the little 'half-Earthling brat who was supposed to be her enemy? Well, I guess you'll just have to read to find out! Featuring my all original OC! Takes place from Saiyan saga to Cell saga! Your reviews/faves/follows are appreciated!
1. The Saiyans Will Arrive In One Year!

**Hey everyone! I started this story a little earlier than normal, due to me finding a cover pic easier than expected. Now, if you don't know who Kinoko is then check out my profile BEFORE you read this story. If your lazy like me than I guess you could just learn about her as the story goes on, but I won't explain her background until the story is nearing the end. This is a GohanxKinoko (OC) story so if you are a fan of GohanxVidel (or anyone else for that matter) I suggest you leave your rude comments about this pairing in your head (please?/por fa vor?). I will not bash Videl in the story she will appear in because even though it is a different pairing I still love her Saiyan-like personality. This will be a story separated into 2 books (or 3 if people really like it!). Book 1 is Saiyan saga-Cell Saga. Book 2 is the Buu saga plus a little more between (as in more chapters involving Gohan's escapades in OHS) and after. Book 3 will be Dragon Ball GT (if you guys want a book 3) with different characters in the ship of course. And now I shall finally give you the story!**

**P.S. Please review! When I compare the views in a story to the reviews it makes me feel so bad like I'm not a good enough writer to have someone even put a 'nice' or '****' so please that's all you have to do! And if you see a mistake or you have any ideas for filler chapters (most taking place in the three years of training) or **_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_** criticism on my writing I'll gladly take that too!**

"**DBZ"= talking**

_**DBZ**_**= thinking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Kyle Herbert.**

_**And on with the story...**_

**Chapter 1  
**

**The Saiyans Will Arrive In One Year!**

**3****rd**** person omniscient POV**

_**Somewhere on Earth...**_

Krillin, Master Roshi, and Bulma made their way to the scene of the fight.

"Hey, look! There they are!" Krillin shouted.

"Oh no! Only one of them is standing!" Bulma said with worry in her voice.

"W-who is it?"

"Piccolo!?" Master Roshi answered uncertainly, "Oh no, this doesn't look good!"

**Kyle Herbert: Even as Goku's friends rush to his side, little could they know that far away, in a ****distant corner of the galaxy, the events on Earth are being followed with great interest.**

_**On some planet in the galaxy...**_

Kinoko meditated under the shade of a tree where a luscious, ripe, red fruit- very similar to an apple from Earth- grew. Kinoko had been under the watchful eye of her father, Prince Vegeta, for half a year now. She loved and respected him dearly. Vegeta acted almost as cold to her as he did others, _almost_. Kinoko could see through him though. She had trained with the evil Lord Frieza her since she could walk and she had picked up the skill to read others emotions very well. She would be a queen of poker if she knew what poker was.

This was the first time in all her life she had been on a mission to conquer a planet. She arrived in her ship a little too late to have gotten her first kill from here, because it had been a last minute call. Her father had said that they would make sure to take her on the very next planet they went to.

_To be honest I never thought about how it feels to kill someone, but I am looking forward to getting my first lick of blood from something that's not an animal!_ Kinoko thought.**(A/N: If you didn't get that, she is part vampire. I know the most of the Saiyan race died off so it would be too much to explain how another survived.) **While Kinoko was deep in concentration, the older Saiyans who had been listening to the events on Earth started a conversation.

"Raditz stinks," Nappa said plainly.

"He's a complete disgrace!" Vegeta took a bite out of an arm of sort, and then continued to talk, "How could he let himself be beaten by men of such low fighting power?"

"I don't know... maybe we should go teach those Earthlings a lesson!"

"Waste of time! Then again... I am... curious..."

"Ah, are you thinking about what Raditz said?"

Vegeta laughed maliciously, "Exactly! Those dragon balls caught my interest. Just think of the possibilities, Nappa! If we can get our hands on those seven dragon balls, then we can wish for anything we want! Anything at all," Vegeta turned to face Nappa, "Wouldn't you say that's worth making a little trip?"

"You kiddin'?! Yeah, let's go!" Nappa laughed evilly.

Kinoko was interrupted from her meditation when her father quickly stood up, "We're leaving. Kinoko, get in your ship we are heading to another planet. You will have another chance to get your first kill sooner than expected!"

Kinoko knew her father didn't go on planets with people as weak as she heard Earthlings were, so she knew there was something behind it, "Father, may I ask why we are going to a planet filled with such... weak life forms?"

Vegeta was too engulfed in his happiness to reprimand his daughter for questioning him, "Well apparently not all of the Earthlings are insignificantly weak, they managed to kill that 3rd class, Raditz. We are going to Earth to get the things called 'dragon balls' that grant you any one wish!"

"Sounds interesting... I wonder what the wish will be," Kinoko pondered on the thought of all the things they could wish for, until the greatest wish ever popped up. _Immortality! Sure I heal quicker than most and I don't have to breathe, but I can still die. Hmm... immortality..._

Kinoko thought she should stop pushing the questions thing and decided not to ask her dad about the wish. She stepped into her space pod, Nappa and Vegeta doing the same. _I _will_ get immortality, _Vegeta thought,_ and I when that day comes... Frieza will die..._

_**Back on Earth...**_

"You have to make it Goku! You can pull through!" Krillin cheered.

"Oh, Krillin..." Master Roshi sighed.

"You can! Can't you Goku?! Just tell 'im! Say something!"

Bulma walked over to Gohan and put her hand on his chest, "Well Gohan is still unconscious, but otherwise I think he's okay," Krillin and Master Roshi sighed in relief.

"Oh... that's good..." Goku struggled to speak through the pain.

"Goku..." Krillin said.

"Chi-Chi would... kill me if... if he got hurt..."

"Goku?" Bulma was worried for the sake of her best friend.

"Eh..." Goku gave his signature laugh, "Krillin, p-please... take care of G-Gohan for me,"

"Sure buddy. But, it's not gonna come to that okay?! You're gonna make it! And that's all there is to it!"

"Krillin!" Master Roshi warned. He didn't like to see him like this; even he knew Goku wasn't going to make it this time.

"No. Not this time, friend. This time... I can't" Goku's voice turned into a whisper near the end of his sentence.

"I'll wish you back, Goku. We already have three dragon balls!"

"I'll see you... soon..." Goku shut his eyes as his life faded away.

"No!" Bulma shouted.

"Goku! Gokuuuuu!" Krillin shouted to the sky.

_**In space...**_

Vegeta was talking to Nappa and his daughter through his scouter, "Once we force Kakarot's friends to tell us how to find the dragon balls we'll eliminate them! Along with anyone else who tries to stand in our way!"

"Exciting, Father," Kinoko commented.

"And then we can wish Raditz back to life," Nappa said.

"No. That would be a wasted wish. Raditz was a weakling and a fool! Any Saiyan who can be defeated that easily doesn't deserve to live,"

"Hmm..." Nappa thought on Vegeta's statement.

"Actually, Nappa, I have something much grander in mind. Now tell me, how does the idea of eternal life sound to you?"

"What? Living forever? That sounds great! Yeah! And if we can't die that means no one will be able to defeat us! So what the heck would we need Raditz for?"

"Yes, 'what for' indeed. We'll be the greatest fighters in the universe, and we will ascend to our rightful place! Among the Saiyan warriors of legend!"

"Do you mean..." Nappa trailed off hoping he would get it.

"That's right, Nappa. That's exactly what I mean! We will become Super Saiyans!"

"Now I definitely like the sound of that!"

"Me, as well!" Kinoko said. And with that said they continued the rest of the journey in silence.

_**Back on Earth...**_

Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin grieved over the loss of Goku. Then, all of a sudden, he disappeared.

"Look! He's disappearing!" the Turtle Hermit pointed out.

"I know. It was Kami!" Piccolo explained.

"Kami?" The three asked.

"The guardian of the Earth. I think you all know him. Yes, this is his work. No doubt Kami has some special purpose in mind for Goku," Piccolo confirmed.

"Do ya really think so?" Bulma asked.

_**Mini time lapse...**_

Bulma had just started to get excited about her new toy; she was trying to fix the scouter she had found on Raditz. That was, until she turned around to Piccolo looking like he was about to strike her down. It turned out that he was just regenerating his arm, but it was still creepy.

"That's a handy trick..." Krillin said, his voice shaking with fear.

"Before you leave I have a request to make. This will sound strange, but try to put your emotions aside. I want Goku's son to come with me for special training," Piccolo asked.

"What?!" Roshi was dumbfounded.

"No way! You can't fool me, mister! 'Special training' pfft, you just wanna gobble him up!" Krillin accused.

Piccolo was starting to get upset, "I DO NOT!"

"Then tell us why," Bulma asked trying to be at least a little bit reasonable.

"Earlier today, this boy showed signs that he might be the most powerful person on this planet. I think I can teach him to control his power, so he can use it to help us defend the Earth when the other Saiyans arrive. It is a longshot; he might still be too young. We'll see." He explained.

"Yeah he's probably too young," Krillin tried as hard as he could to get Gohan away from Piccolo.

"Right, I wouldn't chance it if I were you! Heh heh..." Bulma tried to object without being to forward, so not to make him angry.

"At any rate, I'd say you have to ask the boy's mother," Roshi suggested.

"I'm not asking I'm telling!" Piccolo's outburst frightened the three, "Look, nothing else matters right now except beating the other Saiyans in one year. The boy's in good hands," Without waiting for a reply, Piccolo lifted up the boy from Roshi's arms and levitated him into his own, "When you wish Goku back, tell him he can look forward to seeing his son one year from now. I'll do what I can with this pampered kid. Hopefully our work will bear fruit," Piccolo started to rise from the ground, "Remember! Tell him one year!" And with this, Piccolo was off.

"Now... who's gonna tell Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked. Everyone froze.

**Kyle Herbert: Although Goku has left the world of the living; it seems thanks to Kami, a bold, new adventure awaits him in the world beyond. But as Goku begins this incredible journey into the unknown, the friends he leaves behind must learn to carry on. For the time being, the Earth is without its greatest champion. And a terrible new threat is on its way. In one year, three even more powerful Saiyans will land on Earth. Who will be there to stop them? The countdown begins, next time on The AGK (A/N: Short for The Adventures of Gohan and Kinoko.)!**

**How was the prologue? If you noticed I mixed episode 5 and 6 just to get the whole story started. The next chapter will be when the Saiyans arrive because I'm not too big on writing fighting scenes and this is a romance/adventure story (although there will be some minor fights in this story). For those of you who speak Japanese and wondered why I named my OC mushroom, it's because I did some research and found out that the names of Saiyans have to do with vegetables (Gohan means rice, which is a grain, but he wasn't raised as a Saiyan for the first part of his life so I guess it doesn't matter). N E way... Review please!**

**~NDS**


	2. The Saiyans Have Arrived!

**Sorry that I updated so late (I finished this chapter two days after the first one), but I left the document on my dad's computer without sending it to my e-mail like I usually do. So, in other words, I left my dad's house and this chapter along with it. But N E ways...**

**Hey you guys! Glad to know that you like my story (no negative reviews so far). Also, I will be doing my story from 3****rd**** person omniscient POV from now on. This chapter will take place when the Saiyans arrive! Enjoy! Oh and I will also start replying to your reviews. Either in a chapter, PM-ing you, or both.**

**Mskiki1219: I hope you will! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Princesa de la Luna: I hope this chapter will be long enough for you! **

**3picDragonBall: Thanks! Now you have the next chapter!**

**Guest: Her name is Kafé (I changed the spelling)**

**SomeGuy: because I wanted her to have his traits, and it will be a lot funnier if he watches Gohan falling in love with his daughter than another OC.**

**Princess of all Saiyajins: Thanks!**

"**DBZ" = talking**

_**DBZ**_** = thinking**

_**And on with the story...**_

**Chapter 2  
**

**The Saiyans Have Arrived!**

Goku had just dived off of King Kai's planet on to snake way.

"Woo-hoo! I feel so light!" Goku skipped down snake way happily until he remembered the task at hand, "Oops! I almost forgot! Every second counts," He blasted down snake way.

_**Meanwhile on Earth...**_

At around 11:43 am, people in East City could see three strange objects, blasting toward them, in the sky. The sheer force of the oncoming UFOs was enough to completely crush a building, destroy nearby cars, and topple over a tall house of sort. When the ships landed there were three very visible, deep craters in the middle of the street.

"W-what happened?" a man shouted.

"Who knows, help _me_!" a woman replied. Nearby people came to inspect the crater. They all started to gossip.

"I-it's gotta be some sorta ship!"

"W-wait...You mean like... from outer space!?"

"Oh! Ahh! That's it; it's a space pod! Remember that movie where the plant people took over the city?!"

"Someone call the cops!"

"Yeah, right! What're they gonna do? They'll just say it's a weather balloon!"

"There could be thousands of tiny aliens in there!"

"There's another pod over here!"

"Stay calm,"

"Forget that! I'm outta here!"

Everyone silenced as the space pods began to open. Out came Vegeta.

"Alien!" a man shouted. Then, Nappa came out of his ship.

"He's getting out!" Kinoko exited her ship last. Everyone was at a loss for words. She was so... _cute_! That was... until they remembered she was an alien who might be here to abduct them or kill them and take over the planet.

"N-no it can't be!"

"What do they want?"

"Ah," Nappa made an uncomfortable-looking face, "My neck is killing me!"

"Well what did you think spending a few months in a fetal position would do?!" Kinoko shouted.

"Uh... yes you're right Princess Kinoko... I-I wasn't thinking..." Nappa was kind of scared of the girl. She was only 6 years old but training with Frieza for 5 years could make anyone scary! Plus she was Vegeta's daughter.

"Idiot," Kinoko muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, the Z fighters had begun to sense their presence in the middle of whatever training they were doing to prepare. Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, and Yajirobe, all hardened their faces.

* * *

"So, the Saiyans are here," Piccolo said calmly.

"That means my dad is gonna be back too. Doesn't it?" Gohan asked, the hope being obvious in his voice and eyes.

* * *

The Saiyans rose from their craters.

* * *

Tien and Chiaotzu noticed the Saiyans also.

"Do you feel... that?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Yeah, it's them, without a doubt!" Tien answered.

* * *

In East City, the three Saiyans landed outside of their craters in their matching Saiyan armor. Kinoko's outfit matched her father's to a tee, except fit for a female. Its outlines on the 'chest area' made it obvious that it was a woman's suit, but it was a one size fits all, and Kinoko would grow into the chest part later. The Saiyans surveyed the city.

"This will be fun!" said Kinoko. _I can get my first kill here so I can at least say I'm experienced during my fight against whatever Earthling Kakarot has for back-up._ _Maybe it will be a good fight_, she thought since she knew that they probably trained for their arrival.

Vegeta smirked. _She's becoming more like me every day!_ He thought with pride. He thought it cute that his daughter thought her first kill would be fun. Of course he would never admit that though. 'Cute' was not in his vocabulary.

"So what should we do with these gawking fools? They bother me..." Nappa said through his teeth.

"Oh... I don't know. Why don't you decide for once," Vegeta said.

"Bad idea, Father..." Kinoko mumbled to herself.

"Oh really? Thanks, Vegeta. This is gonna be a lot of fun for me!" Nappa said smirking.

Vegeta snickered, "Don't mention it."

Nappa- still smirking- started to laugh as he put two of his fingers together, lifted them up, and destroyed the whole city in seconds.

The Z fighters stood in awe. They all wondered what the commotion and bright light was about.

"Hahaha. Do you think I was trying too hard to impress them Vegeta?" Nappa asked still amused at his deed.

"There isn't anyone left to impress, Nappa! I should have known than to let you have any fun,"

"But why? Ay Come on, a little destruction won't affect the sale price of this planet! What's the big deal?"

Kinoko was shaking with rage, "The big deal..." Nappa's body went rigid, "The b-big deal..." she was speaking a little bit _too_ calmly, "THE BIG DEAL IS THAT YOU BLEW UP MY SPACE SHIP, YOU IMBUSLE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! THAT _AND_ THE DRAGONBALL COULD HAVE BEEN IN THIS CITY. DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT?!"

"I-I'm sorry," Nappa looked down in shame, "I guess I just forgot about that,"

"Well let's all forget about it! What's done cannot be undone. But you will be waiting on this planet until me and my daughter reach Frieza's base and send you another one. Is that clear?" Vegeta said.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta,"

"Good. Now, the first thing we need to do is look for the highest power level. He'll be the one who finished off Raditz,"

The three turned on their scouters and searched (Vegeta has red, Nappa has blue, and Kinoko has black).

"What?! Over half a dozen people on this planet have power levels over 1,000!" Nappa exclaimed.

"What're you scared?" Kinoko teased.

"No..." Nappa said annoyed, "I just don't get it. How is that possible?!"

"How should I know?! Maybe they've been preparing for us," Vegeta said. _Duh_, Kinoko thought. She wouldn't dare say that aloud. Vegeta continued, "Not to worry. Let's start out by finding the strongest one." A brief moment passed before there was a distinct beeping noise from Nappa's scouter.

"I just found two of 'em! They definitely have the strongest power levels on the planet!"

"Really?" Vegeta smirked, reading their power levels, "This might be interesting after all!"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kinoko shouted while blasting off followed by Vegeta, then Nappa.

* * *

**At the Kame house...**

Bulma was watching the news.

"To repeat: an unknown force of devastating power has completely destroyed East City. Government officials have ruled out the possibility of acts of war. There were no Earthquakes in the area, but noted physicists have said that the bright, white light that surrounded the city could have been caused by a multi-dimensional shift," said the newsman.

"Well, the day has finally arrived," Roshi said.

"Come on! Let's go find the others; I can tell you where they are!" Bulma said putting on her scouter.

"Nooo! Are you crazy?! What're we gonna do?!" Oolong said shaking with fear.

"Oolong, you're such a coward!" Bulma yelled. Master Roshi just sat on his couch, a very serious look on his face.

Puar made her **(A/N: Although the gender is never mentioned in in Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z, I'm pretty sure Puar is a 'her'. And Puar's voice is kind of feminine if you ask me.)** best attempt at a confident face, "Yeah! We've got to help! You just tell us what to do Master Roshi, and we'll do it!"

"Eh... sorry gang, Oolong is right. I'm afraid it's true. This sort of battle is just way out of our league," Roshi said, the worry plain in his features, "We'd only get in the way of the others if we were there with them,"

Bulma's face softened into a look of understanding, "Yeah... I guess so." Oolong just stood and laughed with relief like an idiot, nodding his head enthusiastically with agreement.

"Oh my goodness! Yamcha!" Puar exclaimed. She worried for her lifetime friend.

"Ah! Goku, where are you?!" Bulma knew that he could help. _Goku always fixes everything_, she thought.

_**On snake way...**_

Goku was flying as fast as he could. He needed to save his friends and family. They need him, and he would NOT let them down.

"Hold on everybody, I'm coming as fast as I can! I know you can do it! Hold on!" He said.

_**On Earth...**_

"Haha! This weak gravity makes me feel like a kid again!" Nappa said laughing, "I'm invincible!" He took a superman flying pose (one fist forward, one fist back). _Ugh! He's more immature than me, and I'm 6! _Kinoko thought.

* * *

"It's time! Man are they movin'!"Yamcha said to himself.

* * *

"Alright, well if that's speed it won't take them very long to get to Piccolo and Gohan. Goku, you'd better hurry up and get back! You know how much I hate fighting without you!" Krillin said.

* * *

"Gohan, get ready. They're headed straight for us!" Piccolo warned.

"Right," Gohan nodded with confidence.

* * *

"Chiaotzu, look why don't you just stay here?" Tien suggested to his miniature friend while flying to battle.

"No way! I'm coming. I didn't train so hard for nothing! Besides, I'm sticking _with_ you!" Chiaotzu said determined to fight.

* * *

"No way! There's nothing left!" said a crewman from a news helicopter that was flying over East City. What looked like clean-up crews drove around the city picking up building remains and evidence and what-not. A news anchor stood in the middle of all this reporting to the camera.

"As you can see, East City is gone. Only a crater remains where the great city once stood. How and why the city vanished earlier today remains a mystery..." There were also reporters interviewing an inspector.

"Inspector, any guesses yet, Sir?" asked one out of the circle of reporters.

"I'm afraid not," the inspector answered, "At this point we're completely baffled." At this moment Yajirobe jumped out of his pink hover car. **(A/N: LOL)**

"Yeah, well I know what happened!" He looked around, and then ran to a crater where a space pod lay, "Oh man! I was right, the Saiyans are here! And I'm supposed to help fight 'em! Maybe I could just go back to bed and pretend I didn't see this..." Yajirobe continued to think of ways to get out of his situation.

"Hey!" the Inspector yelled, "You over there! You had something to do with all of this, didn't you?!"

"Oh yeah, right. Like I can destroy cities!" Yajirobe replied. _Inspector Bonehead! If I could destroy cities I wouldn't be shaking right now, would I?! _Yajirobe thought.

The Inspector pulled out a gun, "You freeze, Mister! You're going to tell me what you know!" The reporters around him started stuttering and telling him to put the gun away.

"Well, for the last time, it wasn't me, you dope! It was the Saiyans!" Yajirobe yelled.

"The Saiyans?! And just who are they?!" The Inspector barely thought of lowering his gun for a second.

"What do you think? They're aliens! Really scary ones... and they're gonna blow up the world! But, me and my team, we're gonna try and stop 'em. See, we're like a secret task force that protects the Earth. Now, do you get it?!" he explained. The Inspector and the reporters all broke into laughter, all but Reporter 2.

"Really? We're lucky right?" the Inspector asked still wiping his tears from laughing, "Listen, that's great if you want to save the world, but do it somewhere else! This is a restricted area!"

"What a scoop, huh? You can have it!" Reporter 1 said to the others.

"No thanks!" replied Reporter 3. Reporter 2 just stood there still staring at Yajirobe, while the others walked away.

"You think you're so smart? Yeah, right! You're fools! And I can prove my story 's true!" Yajirobe ranted. The other reporters stopped along with the Inspector, "You want proof? Just take a look right there!" Yajirobe gestured to the Saiyan pods.

"What are we looking at? You gonna do a trick for us now?" the Inspector joked.

"You moron, look behind me!"

"H-how dare you!"

"Look, these things right here, they're space ships, okay!"

"SPACE SHIPS?!" the reporters chorused.

"Ho-how do you know?" the Inspector was still suspicious.

"Just come look!" Yajirobe was beginning to get annoyed with them.

"Men, search over there!" the Inspector ordered.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Check out those round things!" the Inspector demanded.

"Right!"

"Hey listen, pal! Can we talk for a moment, privately?" asked Reporter 2 while guiding Yajirobe a few yards away, "I'd like to run your story if you'll tell it," he whispered.

"Sure, but we super heroes have to eat you know," Yajirobe was trying to be slick, and it worked.

"Oh! Well, how 'bout I take you to lunch?"

"Excuse me! Inspector, I don't know what this stuff is, but I've never seen anything like it before, Sir," one of the men reported. The Inspector was in shock. _Could this strange man actually be telling the truth?_ He thought.

"Eh! You're kidding!" The Inspector yelled.

"5,000 for an exclusive, how's that for lunch?" asked Reporter 2, "Now, can you tell me why these spacemen came down to Earth?"

"Hey, buddy, not so fast! We wanna hear the story to!" A group of reporters started to surround Yajirobe, wanting an interview with the 'superhero'. All of them were fighting over who would get him more food. Yajirobe, satisfied with the money he received from the Inspector, started to sense for the Saiyans. He pointed out their direction and distance to the Inspector and reporters- despite warnings from Yajirobe- headed straight after them.

"Oh well! I've got better things to do! Or should I go fight the Saiyans first..." Yajirobe looked to the sky contemplating his choices.

"They're on their way here," Piccolo warned, "Gohan, do not be afraid. Your preparation has been excellent, have faith in yourself,"

"I'm ready!" Gohan said nodding.

"What is this... there's someone else coming! It looks like there might be one more than we expected!"

"What?! But I thought you said there would only be two Saiyans!"

The two saw Krillin phase in front of them and were instantly relieved, "it's Krillin!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Right, how 'bout some help? Haha!" Krillin said.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Piccolo snickered, "But things are gonna get intense, you might just slow us down, Krillin."

"I doubt that; I've been doing a little training of my own!"

"So you have. I could feel a significant increase in your power level,"

"Man! Goku's runnin' late. We'll have to hold out without him somehow,"

"He's coming? I mean you really know that for sure Krillin?" Gohan asked with worry in his voice.

"Of course he is! Master Roshi just talked to 'im the other day! Don't worry, Gohan, he'll be here alright,"

"Wow that's great, thanks, Krillin! Hey, you grew up with my dad didn't you? He said guys thought you couldn't fight because you were so short!"

"Short, huh?" Krillin said narrowing his eyes in mock annoyance, "Actually we were the same size, but then, he kept growing and I stopped," Krillin lowered his voice to a whisper, "By the way, are you alright? No one has ever trained with Piccolo before,"

"Aw, it wasn't that bad! Once you get used to him, he's great!"

Piccolo sweat-dropped, "That's enough of your small talk, they're here!" the gang looked up to see two large figures and one small one.

"So one more joined them, what do you think these three are doing out here?" asked Nappa.

"I think they were waiting for us," Vegeta answered, "Yes, I'm sure of it!"

"Oh no, can you feel those power levels!? Plus they brought another along! What're we gonna do guys?" Piccolo and Gohan were silent as the three Saiyans descended to the ground.

"So, we meet at last!" said Kinoko eyeing them over, until her eyes landed on a certain 5 ½ year old. _Hm... That feeling! He's Saiyan! And he seems about my age so it would at least be a fair fight! _Kinoko realized.** (No, she can't sense energy, but she can sense energy waves, and Gohan gives off waves similar to a Saiyan. No one but Kinoko can do this.)**

"The pleasures all mine," Piccolo said, although it was far from being hospitable.

"I call the kid!" Kinoko said before anyone else called dibs on the other Saiyan. She had never fought with another Saiyan who would go all out with her and this could be her chance. Gohan eyed Kinoko up and down. _Aw man! I'm not supposed to hit girls; mom says it's rude. Now what am I supposed to do?_ Gohan thought. **(A/N: What? You didn't think I would just make it love at first sight did you? They're 5 ½ and 6 years old! When I was their age I still believed in cooties!)**

"I'm only going to give you one chance, leave this planet now! Or suffer the consequences!" Piccolo warned trying to be intimidating. Not that he wasn't already intimidating without trying.

"Someone's a little cocky aren't they?" Kinoko teased.

"That voice... you're the one who killed Raditz aren't you?" Vegeta realized.

"My voice?"

"Right, didn't Raditz tell you?" Vegeta motioned toward his scouter, "Our scouters also work as communicators,"

"Hey, Father... the green one's from Namek isn't he?" Kinoko asked.

"Father? Who would wanna have a kid with that guy?" Krillin said voicing his thoughts. Vegeta glared at him but ignored it, "Oops... did I say that out loud? Hehe..."

"Yes he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot,"

"Raditz is a weakling, even I could beat him," Kinoko mumbled.

"I'm from Namek..." Piccolo said with a blank face.

"Wow I didn't know you were from outer space! Although it would make sense..." Krillin said.

Piccolo was shaking, "Piccolo?" Gohan asked cautiously.

"You didn't know? Wow, what a surprise. Surely you must have suspected something before now! The green skin and pointy ears are a dead giveaway, don't you think?" Vegeta said._ I'm from the planet Namek! I don't believe it! But... at the same time I know it's true,_ Piccolo thought, _yes! It's true!_

"It was you who told Raditz about the Dragon Balls! Now tell us, where are they?" Vegeta asked.

"B-but, no one knows where they are, not for a whole year!" Krillin tried to explain.

"That's enough! We know the Balls are down here! Make no mistake we will find them... with you alive or with you dead!" Nappa said, "It's your decision, tell us where they are or you will all be killed!" Kinoko phased out and then appeared close to Gohan.

"Oh yes, I do suggest you tell him, because if you don't..." Kinoko flashed her fangs to Gohan, "...you will find your death to be quite painful!" She snapped her mouth shut with a biting sound, licked his cheek, and smirked at him with her father's smirk. _Wow, I could feel the blood pulsing through his cheeks! I bet he'll taste really good! _Gohan blushed _Wait, why am I blushing she just threatened to kill me?!_ Kinoko phased out and appeared back by her Father's side.

"Gross..." Gohan said wiping his check.

"Oh, just great! We have to deal with a vampire now!" Krillin muttered just loud enough for only him, Piccolo, and Gohan to hear. Vegeta was wondering why the stunt his daughter had just pulled had angered him so much. She was just treating him like food right? Right? Or... was it something more. Vegeta pushed the thought to the back of his mind; his daughter was just 6 after all, it's not like she knew how intimate that looked.

"Thank you for informing me of that," Piccolo said, "But this planet is my home now and NO ONE is going to tell me what to do with it! So back off! We're not here to bow to your commands," he got into a fighting stance, "we're here to fight! So go ahead and do whatever it is you came here to do" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, _is this fool crazy or what?_

_**At Kami's Look Out...**_

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned looking Mr. Popo.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mr. Popo. For the first time in my life I have heard about my origins; now I know why I have always had special powers. You see, they just said I'm from space; from a planet called Namek. It all makes sense now. When I created the Dragon Balls I fulfilled a deep yearning, for the Balls existed in my mind and heart long before I was able to give them form. When I finally succeeded, I felt as if I had made it home. Or rather, as if a piece of home had found its way to me," Kami replied.

_**At the battle field...**_

Numerous planes had started to circle around the fighters. All it took was a single ki blast from Nappa's hand- which destroyed a plane- to scare them away. The three 'Earthlings' took fighting stances.

"I guess these Earthlings won't tell us where the Dragon Balls are then?" Vegeta asked.

"You wanna bet?" said Nappa jokingly, "Alright let's see how strong you guys are!" After a few seconds, Nappa came up with the results, "The kid's at 1,000, the Namek is at 1,400, and the midget is at 1,100. You fools; do you really think you could beat us with such puny power levels?"

"And here I thought my first _real_ fight would be entertaining!" said Kinoko who was still giving Gohan a stare down._ Man! If looks could kill Gohan would be dead ten times over! I'm glad I'm not at the receiving end of that stare, but I do feel sorry for Gohan, _Krillin thought.

"Wait, Nappa! They used the same trick on that Raditz and he let his guard down. We can't rely on our scouters!" said Vegeta.

"Oh yeah... You're right Vegeta," the three Saiyans took their scouter off.

"Raditz was such a pathetic weakling!" Kinoko commented.

"You guys, be ready for them!" Piccolo warned.

"Wait! Piccolo, if they're stronger than Raditz and Goku isn't here... how do you expect to beat them with just us?!" Krillin asked. Piccolo didn't answer, "Oh well guys, let's just do it!"

"Nappa, I believe it's time we have a little fun with them. Better yet, get those Saibamen out; there should be six of them left," Vegeta said smirking.

"You're too much! You really know how to have fun!" Nappa said.

"But Daddy!" Kinoko only used this term to win over her father, "What if they can't beat the Saibamen? I really wanna play with the kid!" Kinoko was worried she wouldn't get her first kill as expected.

"Hey, you're a kid too!" Gohan commented.

"Well if they can't beat the Saibamen then they aren't worthy of fighting someone as elite as a Saiyan princess like you!" He said loud enough for only her to hear. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all! I hate it when she calls me 'Daddy' it makes me look weak! But... I just can't help but to falter whenever she does... DAMN IT!_ Vegeta thought.

"I guess you're right!" she said her worry gone.

"You're right there are six," said Nappa after searching his armor

"Maybe the Saibamen can persuade them to tell us where the Dragon Balls are, huh, Nappa?" Vegeta said with a smirk back on his face.

"Hahaha! Oh I think they can arrange that!" Nappa said planting the Saibamen into the ground and then watering them.

"Saibamen? I don't see any men!" Gohan said utterly confused.

"Uh... ok what are they doing?" Krillin asked.

"I think we're about to find out!" Piccolo answered. All of a sudden 6 green men popped out of the ground, ready to fight.

"Uh... w-well at least they're shorter than I am... hehe..." Krillin said. They destroyed a few nearby mini mountain-boulders to show off their power, "They're brainless, crazy monsters!"

"They're strong too!" Piccolo said. The Saibamen started to laugh evilly.

"I've got the two on the left!" said Krillin.

"I've got the two in the middle, Gohan, the two on the right are yours," Piccolo said.

"Okay!" Gohan said confidently.

**Kyle Herbert: Will these sprouted Saiyan-spawn prove to be more than our heroes can handle? Or will they somehow be able to withstand the onslaught long enough for Goku to return? With the fate of the entire world in the balance, Goku's help can't come fast enough... on the next chapter of the AGK!**

**Hope this chapter was long enough! I was aiming for 5,000 but I thought that this would be a good time to stop because it would leave you wanting to know what happens next (well sorta). I think that I will only do about 2-2 ½ episodes per chapter (yes I have been re-watching the episodes of DBZ) so they will all probably be 4,000 words+ (like this one). I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**

**~NDS**


End file.
